Smart phones, tablet computers, wearables, and other mobile computing devices have become very popular, even supplanting larger, more general purpose computing devices, such as traditional desktop computers in recent years. Increasingly, tasks traditionally performed on a general purpose computer are performed using mobile computing devices with smaller form factors and more constrained features sets and operating systems. Mobile computing devices include handheld computing devices that communicate over high speed wireless networks. Such mobile computing devices include smartphones, personal digital assistants, and media players with varying form factors. Larger mobile computing devices, such as tablet computers, are also available, offering larger display screens, memory, and battery life in some cases. Intermediate-size devices are also being offered, including large form factor smartphones affectionately known as “phablets” for falling between smartphones and tablet computers in size.